


Recon On Infinite Earths

by potidaea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The L Word
Genre: Crack Fic? Crack Fic, F/F, I Watched Supergirl and The L Word Back To Back And Then This Happened, Pure Trash But I Stand By It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Bette Porter and Tina Kennard meet with Lena Luthor for lunch.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Recon On Infinite Earths

**Author's Note:**

> I made one (1) tumblr post about this and then I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Makes more sense if you've seen [this scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgIRuCVqQ5M)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Lena Luthor was at one of the finest Asian-fusion restaurants in all of National City, seated across from Bette Porter and Tina Kennard. She was no fool - the lunch was scheduled for Tina to acquisition funding for an upcoming documentary film but it was certainly going to quickly shift to a pull for political support now that her wife was there. Bette Porter, Mayor of National City? Lena honestly doubted any other political candidate would go near a Luthor let alone ask for their public support. Bette definitely had balls.

“So, basically, the goal with the film is to show the intersection of the alien rights and LGBT rights movements.” Tina explained. “We’re hoping to go straight to streaming and our budget is $500,000 including travel expenses, post-production, et cetera.”

Lena nodded, “I see. You need my name on it.”

“Well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt your image,” Bette cut in bluntly.

As tension built at their table, Lena meeting the other brunette’s icy gaze, her name was called cheerily from a few feet away.

“Lena! I was just about to bring you lunch.” Kara smiled happily.

“Oh, you should’ve texted. I have a lunch meeting today. I’ll swing by with pizza tonight?”

“It’s a date,” Kara said happily before turning back toward her original destination.

Lena’s pale skin was tinted bright red with embarrassment as she turned back to the couple seated across from her. “Sorry about that.”

“Not a problem. Your girlfriend?” Tina inquired.

Furthering her embarrassment, she fumbled her way through a response, “Oh, no. No. No. Kara? She’s straight.”

The married couple exchanged a look. “Fuck no. That woman has more masculine energy than any straight girl I’ve ever met. Shit, _you_ seem straight in comparison and you’re passing out at the thought of a date with her.” Bette said pointedly.

“And did you see that outfit?” Tina interjected. “That’s at least ten points.”

Bette responded in delight and the two immediately began discussing, in detail, how Kara Danvers scored on their own personal lesbian point system. _Oxford shoes? Point. The collared shirt-sweater combo? Point. Khakis? Point. Glasses? Point. And when Lena rolled her eyes and said, “she doesn’t even need them”? Point._

Lena was mortified, but also _very_ interested. But mostly mortified.

“How big of a check do I need to write to stop this conversation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
